Ice Age Collision Course a Different Version
by DiegoXShira4eva
Summary: What if Buck actually found a baby, but not just any baby saber babies scared, malnourished, and nowhere to call home. How will this sudden turn of events change history. Will Diego and Shira take them in as their own or leave them out in the cold. Read and Review plz! Might turn into M.
1. Chapter 1

*Explosion*

"Yeaaaww!" The herd saw a big log flying through the air.

"IT'S BUCK!" Ellie exclaimed as the log fell on the ground with electricity flowing through it.

Diego ran towards the log and sliced it open, to see Buck curled around a round object.

"Don't worry I gotcha, daddy's gotcha," Buck said as he rose up and said, "Say hi everyone!"

*Gasps* the herd gasped then saw it was a pumpkin, "Isn't she gorgeous!'

"How can he tell it's a she..." Sid said as they saw that the pumpkin had a long stem but it broke off, "Oh"

Buck was making baby noises as the herd began to walk away, Manny said, "Little buddy we need you back on Earth while it's stil here!"

"Right you are my mammal..." Buck started as they heard something.

"Mews*

"Huh? Buck!" Manny trumpeted.

"It wasn't me that time mate," Buck said as he turned.

*Mews*

The herd looked back towards the log, Shira lifted the top up.

"Uhmmm...guys," Shira said looking befuddled.

"What is it Shir...a," Diego stammered as he too saw what Shira saw.

It was two saber cubs malnourished, cold, and scared.

"Aww, who would leave two beautiful cubs like these?" Peaches said as she went to pick the sabress up but she moved back with her brother.

"Careful Peach, we don't know if their mother or father or even their pack is coming back for them," Julian said.

"Their not," Manny said.

"How do you know?" Ellie asked.

"I don't have to be a saber to know that malnourished cubs like these would ever have a pack, and by the looks of it they've been out here for about eh...a week," Manny replied.

"It's a miracle that their even alive," Buck said.

Shira took a closer look and said, "And with stripes like mine they very might as well killed them."

"Come on we've got to get them away from here," Diego said as he lifted the log up.

"Easy, we're not gonna hurt you," Shira comforted as she gently picked the girl up.

*Mews* the brown sabress cub with faded red stripes going around her body cried until she opened her tiny eyes and looked at Shira.

The Sabress cub had emerald green eyes, and when they landed on Shira it felt like she was safe, so she giggled and smiled a toothy grin at her.

It was the same with Diego and the male cub, he was all orange like Diego the cub giggled as he opened his eyes which was seablue green.

"Aaaawww they love you," Peaches said as the cubs pawed the sabers faces.

"Let's get going it'll be dark soon," Manny said as they searched for a cave to sleep in.


	2. Chapter 2

When the herd finally found a place to sleep for the night Sid lit the fire and Peaches and Julian were feeding it with sticks.

"Awesome J-man," Diego said as they did an extremely awkward gesture that mad Manny cringe.

"What was that?" Manny asked.

"That was called a handshake you should try to bond with him give him a chance," Diego responded.

"Bonding!" Ellie said as Diego walked away.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I promised Shira I would help her try to feed the cubs," Diego said.

"So are you going to keep them?" Sid asked putting wood in the fire.

"We haven't decided, you have to remember kids are afraid of us," Diego responded.

"But they aren't," Ellie smiled.

"It's not them," Diego said sighing.

"It's the other kids, you're afraid that if you have children they won't be able to have friends because of what species they are," Crash said.

Diego just nodded.

"But Diego you shouldn't dwell on that, they'll make friends when it's their time trust me get to know them, you'll see them," Ellie said as she went to go get Peaches and Manny Julian.

With Shira and the cubs.

The female cub was sleeping, yet the male was trying to paw her tail.

'Man for cubs left for a week on their own you still have a lot of energy.' Shira thought.

Shira then heard a snap.

*Yip* the male cub hissed.

"Whoa easy there it's just me," Diego said, "Anything?"

"No she just keeps sleeping I keep trying to get her up nothing is working and that one is all over the place," Shira said as the male was running all over the cave.

"Hmmm, aha...watch and learn," Diego said as he picked the boy by the scruff.

"This should be fun," Shira smirked.

The boy was sqirming all over the place even trying to claw his face.

"Easy, you ball of fire," DIego said as he placed him near the nip of Shira's milk gland.

The boy then sniffed it.

"Come on," Shira prayed looking at the cub.

*Mew* *Sucks* the male cub started drinking and was enjoying it.

"Good job, now her professor," Shira stated sarcasticaly.

"Wait for it," Diego said as they looked at her.

Then they saw it, the ear twitched and an eye opened.

When it landed on her brother, she got up yawned showing her small fangs and waddling over towards Shira and started drinking.

Shira looked at Diego shocked,"How-"

"It's proven if a male wants something the female wants it, it helped with...with," Diego drifted.

Shira said as she nuzzled him,"Your mother and your siblings."

Diego nuzzled back, until Shira stated," Well start throwing."  
" What?" Diego asked.

"Names, we can't keep them if they don't have names," Shira smirked.

"What seriously?!" Diego said smiling.

"Eh, why not we both got attached and I guess it would be called child abuse if we left them out in the cold again," Shira stated.

"Well...*Yips*" Diego started as the male started running again.

"Ugggh," Diego groaned as the female finally perked up and wanted to play.

Shira nudged her towards her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS TO WHITE HUNTER FOR THE NAMES! MONEY100 YOUR NAMES WILL BE USED IN ANOTHER CHAPTER HUNTERS JUST FIT THEIR PERSONALITIES BETTER.

Diego and Shira had finally calmed the two cubs, actually the male cub had just ran into his sister and was knocked out, so after he was done the girl was done and lied down.

"He is so much like his father," Shira said as the boy shook his head and was about to run again when Diego quickly placed a finger on his back.

"No, no more running for you tonight!" Diego said as he let go.

*Giggles* the cub giggled then ran.

"What..." Diego started as the female cub placed a paw out and tripped him.

"Well that's one way," Shira said as the male growled and tackled her down but she moved.

"Alrigh..." Diego started as they heard a splash.

"What was that?" Shira asked.

"...such a mystery why they want to be far away from you," Diego stated.

*Laughs* the two saber cubs were laughing.

Everyone looked at them.

They stopped and the male started running.

"Ugggh," Shira groaned.

Manny looked at her fustration, then looked at the cub.

"Hey maybe, he's trying to tell us something," he said as he picked him up.

"Manny how does running in circles telling us anything?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know but I've seen this happen before," he replied.

"I'm guessing you haven't named them," he asked.

"No, we haven't had a chance to," Shira responded.

"Well let me help..." Manny started.

"Oh oh...I know one! runny!" Sid said.

"Ok...let's get that out of our heads," Diego said as they were thinking of names.

"Hmm...*Chase*?" Ellie suggested.

"Sounds like a great name for him, by far," Diego said.

"Chase it is then," Shira said as Chase was wriggling around.

*sniffs* the female was sniffing around until Sid picked her up.

*cries* the female cried as she wiggled around until her claw came into contact with his claw, making him lose his grip.

"Owww, her claws are sharp like a..." Sid started.

"Bird!"

"Phoniex"

"Stick!"

Crash and Eddie yelled.

"Talon!" Crash stated.

"Knife!"

"Wait Crash what was that?" Shira said.

"What Knife?" he asked.

"No, before that!" Shira shouted.

"Talon?" Crash said.

"Yes! Talon what do you guys think?" Shira asked.

"I think that's a great name," Manny and Diego said.

Diego looked at Manny.

"What I do?" Manny said.

"And *Tally* for short," Shira said as Chase and Talon yawned.

"About time that one got tired," Diego stated.

"I thinks it's all of our bed times," Shira said as she picked Talon up and jumped in the cave above Manny's.

Shira and Talon fell right to sleep as well as Diego, Chase looked at them smiled and was about to start running until...

"Chase if you don't lie down and go to sleep I will put you with Sid," Diego smirked.

*Huffs* Chase gruffed as Diego pulled his son towards him and they both purred same with Talon and Shira.


	4. Chapter 4

*Gasps* Buck had overslept and saw that the sky was a lot purplier.

"Oh god Buck what have you done!" Buck said as he banged his head on his tablet.

"Let's get a move on but let's not linger on this but the asteroid is a lot closer..." he started as he saw bird marks and feathers.

"But where's Granny?" Sid asked.

*Gasps*

"Maybe she wandered off?" Manny said.

"Maybe she got hit in the head with a puck," Peaches said a s Buck blurted,

"Yes, or maybe she was abducted by homicidal dino birds seeking revenge on me...all good theories, but I'm going with the puck!" as he ate a feather.

"I knew it!" Diego said as Shira came behind him.

"So this whole time we've been chased by giant dino birds!"

"There only three I didn't want to damage morale," Buck said.

"Right because before this we were on a carefree pleasure cruise," Manny said.

"Uhh, Shira where's the cubs?" Diego asked.

"I thought you had them," Shira said.

Now the herd were in a panic.

"Chase! Talon!" they called hoping they would find them.

After the tenth call they started to lose hope.

Buck now felt guiltier for not telling them sooner.

"Buck...Why didn't you tell us..." Shira started.

*mews*

"Did you hear that?" Diego said.

"I heard it!" Crash said.

*mews*

"Lets's go!" Shira said hopeful as they ran.

"Chase! Talon! Come out wherever you are!" the herd said one way or another.

"Tally, Chase! come to mommy!" Shira called as Sid was getting worn out.

"...Slow down...I need...a...break!" Sid rasped as he sat on a pile of snow or what seemed to be snow.

*Rawr* two saber cubs were trying to get from under him.

"Oh sorry, my bad!" he said getting up.

Talon growled and was about to bite his tail until Shira caught her.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again," Shira said looking for scrathes on her.

Chase ran towards Diego however he ran into his paw and was shaking his head.

"We really need to work on your running skills," Diego said ruffing his head.

"But where's Granny?" Sid asked.

*Sniffs* Talon was sniffing and was walking North bound.

everyonelooked at her.

"Even cubs have the ability to track," Diego said as Tally threw up.

"Or maybe her stench gives her away," Shira said as they followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tally was leading the herd up a hill until they saw the original crash site.

"Whoa," Shira said as she picked up Tally who was still sniffing.

"We have made it, the crash site this must be the remains of the original meteor.

"Buck your space rocks!" Crash said as Buck's bag flew to the meteor.

Chase was chewing on one that was getting ready to fly but Diego pulled him away from it.

*Giggles*

"We can definitely divert the asteroid with a magnet that size it's ginormous...It's..." Buck started as they heard something.

"MMM...Mumma...Hungy," an unfamiliar voice said as they turned to Shira who was shocked.

"What did you say Tally?" Shira said as Tally said it again, "Mumma hungy.

"She called me...mumma," Shira said nuzzling her.

"But what about the dino birds," Eddie asked.

"What about Granny?" Sid said.

Chase sniffed *Mews*

"Nothing," Diego said.

"I'm sorry Sid," Manny said placing his trunk on his shoulder.

While Sid was Whining about his Granny everyone heard a wail out in the distance.

"Granny's Alive!" Ellie said as she picked up Chase and Manny Tally.

"And she's in trouble!" Diego said as they took off to the asteroid.

"Granny!" Manny, Diego, and Sid cried.

*Wails*

Diego and Shira bolted into the asteroid to see an unpleasant sight.

Everyone else made it in as well.

Tally and Chase giggled but Shira covered their eyes.

"IS SHE OK!" Sid Whined.

"Uhh...not sure," Diego said as the bunny lifted Granny off her feet.

"A bunny living in the asteroid...did not see that coming," Manny said.

"Wait till you see this," Ellie said as they saw a whole bunch of people living in the asteroid


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Whoa, this place is amazing," Manny said as they walked deeper into the space rock.

The herd was astounded at the life that was thriving in the asteroid.

"Do you think they know their sitting on a magnetic bullseye?" Ellie asked indirectly.

Diego then said while holding Chase in one place, "Doesn't look like doomsday in here to me."

"I can't believe it visitors, we've never had visitors!" a voice said as they looked up.

Talon was sleeping underneath Shira's paws until Chase started to try biting her ear off.

*Meow* Talon swiped him over her head.

"Oww," Chase mewed as he collected himself.

"Are you sure they're not yours?" Ellie asked Shira.

Shira replied, "Now they are."

"I hope this isn't a... dream," Brooke said falling onto the ground from her saucer.

Sid was scratching his butt as she was looking at him.

"Sorry to interrupt this Loco love convention...but we're kind of in a hurry," Diego said as Tally pulled his head down to let him know she wanted to be picked up.

"Yes, if we don't act fast that asteroid will come in and kablam us to death!" Buck said while holding the pumpkin.

"Kanam?" Tally babbled cocking an eyebrow.

Shira said, "Don't worry baby, that's just how uncle Buck speaks."

"That sounds urgent...I shall take you to him," Brooke said.

Diego asked, "Who? Your leader?"

"Yes, he is our everything," Brooke said as Teddy from behind her said, "And smells amazing!"

Manny said, "Great, Great let's go!"

"Right this way *Clink* *Clink*" Brooke said as her two unicorns hit the ice and Sid and she fell on a saucer.

Everyone looked down and saw the steep drop as they too were dropped from the entrance.

*Giggles* Tally and Chase were laughing from above them, but two trunks snatched them before they went fully down the shoot.

"I have a good feeling about this! Maybe he'll be able to help us!" Peaches said to Julian.

"She did say he knows all and all's a lot!" Julian said as Tally face pawed her head and muttered, "Ammoths!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys, I created a poll on my profile! Since we are so close in ending this fanfiction I decided to do a sequel! But don't know which one! I will eventually do both, but I need your help in deciding which one I should do it's on my profile I will close the poll after we finish this fanfic which will be done on Oct. 10th hope to see you participate in this poll!

Chapter 7

"Here he is the meditation expert in the world!" Brooke said as crystals opened for the herd and saw a funny looking orange tree.

Shira snickered, "A tree is going to save us?"

*Bong*

*Meows* Tally and Chase jumped on Manny's face.

"Oww! Retract the claws please!" Manny screamed at them.

Just then the tree unfolded as they saw it was a llama but with various colors.

"Is that a llama I hate llama's they spit, and they stink," Granny hissed.

Tally said to Chase, "So dos se!"

*Laughs* they laughed.

Minutes later, the herd was irritated with the llama.

"Llama...how are we going to launch this into space," Manny trumpets irritated.

Llama then said, "You can't it's impossible oh look at the time...time for my premeditation nap...thanks for the fun and feel free to hang or whatever."

Peaches then said brokenheartedly, "That's it...he was our last hope."

"Yeah and all we got was a free yoga class," Diego said as he looked to his wife that was comforting their cubs.

"On that subject can someone help me please my nose is dangerously close to my butt!" Sid said as Brooke was smiling.

...

Tally and Chase was looking at the water solemnly as Shira and Diego were looking at them.

"Do you think we would have been good parents to them?" Diego asked Shira who was looking downwards.

Shira looked at the cubs who were trying to catch tiny fish.

"The best that ever was, no question about it," Shira said nuzzling him.

Diego then asked a question that was on his mind ever since they found their cubs, "Hey babe just one question...how were you able to feed the cubs? You wouldn't be able to do that if you weren't pregnant?"

Shira smiled nervously towards him.

"Wh... What?" Diego stuttered, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because I wanted to wait to see how this played out there was no reason to get our hopes up if we didn't survive this meteor." Shira said.

Just then Geotopia rumbled as the cubs quickly ran towards them.

"What's going on momma," Chase said as the whole asteroid crumbled.

"This has Sid written all over it," Diego said as they walked to where the crowd were gathered.

..." I'm really sorry Mr. Llama." Sid said as Buck was looking past the deranged Llama and got an idea.

"That's it! That's how we divert the asteroid!" he said


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you getting at Buck?" Manny groaned.

Buck said, "Earth's greatest propulsion device is right in front of us!"

"Who? Spitty McGee here?" Granny said keeping an old Teddy away from her.

*Yelps* Buck pushed Llama out of the way as they saw a volcano ready to explode.

"So, we load up all the crystals in the volcano and launch them into space?" Chase said looking at Crash and Eddie.

"Precisely young one," Buck said.

Tally then said, "That's a tupid plan."

"Your stupid plan," Buck said appearing before her.

Tally growled as she backed up, "That doesn't even make sense!"

"And what are you Professor of logic in Kitty Mcwhiskersville?" Buck asked poking her nose making her back up against Shira as she roared.

"See tremendous pressure leads up to a tremendous explosion!" Buck said pointing to his head.

"And you call yourself a professor!" Sid huffed walking away from them.

Buck then grabbed a few crystals and said, "Alright everyone grabs all the cryst..."

"Wait! No! We need them to rebuild our sanctuary," Llama said hiding behind some of the crystals.

After a long and inspiring speech everyone got to work.

"Alright everyone makes sure there are no leaks because if there is a leak the pressure is weak!" Buck said as everyone threw on rocks on the volcano's cracks.

"Alright everyone time to throw in the crystals!" Buck said.

Tally and Chase both grabbed a big one as Tally hissed, "Hey back off this one's mine!"

"No, I saw it first!" Chase growled as Shira picked the crystal up and placed it in front of them as they looked up at her confusedly.

She then said, "Let's do it together as a team, okay?"

Tally and Chase stared at each other smiled and grabbed the crystal then walked together to the top of the mountain with Shira behind them.

"...Alright everyone in they go!" Brooke said as she threw in one.

Tally and Chase said, "On...o... ree!"

"Good job, Talon and Chase now go help your father," Shira said shooing them over to the safe-zone.

"Great job everyone! Every crystal counts!" Brooke said as everyone looked down and there was the big crystal that once was the Llama's meditation throne.

...

Minutes later with Buck checking the asteroid that was getting closer by the minute and announced, "Keep up the good work everyone we're fifteen minutes ahead of schedule!"

*Cheers*

Just then the sky got even darker as he said, "Never mind we're 15 minutes behind schedule! We need that big crystal now!"

Manny ran back down towards the big crystal and Julian until...

Chase had started running all over the place again exactly like they had first found them.

"Not ag..." Diego started as he sniffed the air and said, "Manny! Julian! Get down!"

Shira came up to him and asked, "What's going on and why is Chase running all over the place again?"

"Chase has been trying to say something to us...he had been sensing..." Diego started as Manny and Julian was scratched and causing them to accidentally drop the huge crystal into the abyss down below.

"He's been trying to tell us..." Shira started as Diego finished, "That they have been stalking us as soon as we got out of that forest!"

Shira grabbed Chase and Diego Talon as they jumped up onto a ledge and told Manny and Buck.

"We got company!" Diego said as Granny who was beside them said, "Ohh, I'll get the bread and the cheese spread!

The four sabers turned and uncomfortably stared at the elderly sloth.

"Aaaargh!" Talon said as she banged her head on a moss-covered rock saying, "Loths!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Ellie, Peaches watch the cubs we're going to help Buck!" Shira said placing the cubs next to them.

Talon and Chase looked at them.

Manny, Shira, and Diego were almost to the top when a gust of wind flew above them.

"Reinforcements have arrived!" Buck said as they smiled.

The three dinos and Buck were slowly putting the crystal in the volcano when a meteorite crashed into them.

...

"...What are they doing?" Shira said as the crystal rolled all the way down then up to the volcano and finally in the volcanoe.

Minutes later the meteorite was getting closer and finally the volcano exploded and carried the space rock back into space.

*Cheers*

"YEAH! BABY!" Diego said.

Talon and Chase were cheering until...

*Screeches*

Black hawks scooped Talon and Chase up in their claws.

*Cries*

"NO!" Shira hissed as she was almost there.

"We'll stop them!" Gertie said taking off.

Manny then said, "So it wasn't you who took them?"

"No," Gavin said.

Gertie quickly caught up to the two falcons and rammed into them making the two cubs fall.

Peaches and Julian quickly caught them before they could hit the ground.

The falcons landed in front of them and said, "It would be wise to hand them over to us."

"What for?" Ellie said as she stood in front of the cubs.

"They are meant for our master...or should I say meals for our master," the bigger falcon said looking at Talon who cowered behind Peaches.

"You were the ones who left them there then," Diego hissed.

"No, that was their packs doing until you decided to steal from us now hand them over!" the smaller one said.

"We don't think so," Shira hissed as the cubs ran behind her.

"You're making a big mistake messing with our leader's and if you don't give them to us now you can expect a war coming," a falcon said.

Manny looked at the herd then at the cubs who mewed at him.

He then made his mind up while the falcons were staring at the cubs he lifted the birds with his trunk and said, "We don't like mammals that kill for pleasure!"

"Save it..." one said.

"...for a mammal that cares? Heard that countless of times...now tell your leader or leader's that if he wants a war he's got one...now beat it!" Manny trumpeted as he threw them up in the air and they flew away.

Diego looked at him and said, "Thank you."

...

"Are you sure you won't come with us?" Sid said holding Brook's paws.

Brooke took Sid's and said, "I wish I could but we both know that this is for the best...besides I'll have Granny to keep me company."

"Your staying too?" Sid said shocked.

"YES!" a voice said as they saw it was Gavin and Talon "Sorry we'll just be over at the opening,"

"You'll always be my one true love," Brooke said as she gave him a rock that had her face on it.

Sid looked longingly at her as Manny placed his trunk on his shoulder as they were leaving.

Unknown to them a pink rock landed in a pool of water and turned them all back into young mammals.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Okay is everyone ready?" Sid said talking into a twig.

Shira was looking all over for something as Diego asked, "What you are looking for?"

"The cubs I haven't seen them after we came back," Shira responded as they heard screaming.

They quickly ran to the noise to find all the young kids playing with a ball including Chase and Tally.

Tally pawed at it while a young start said, "Now you swat it to the other side's goal."

Diego and Shira smiled at the sight as they saw Chase trying to get the ball.

"Hmmm...maybe we should try another game," a deer said as a beaver said, "LOOK IT'S THE SABERS!"

All the kids ran up to them and sat down.

The two sabers looked at them as a bird said, "Go on tell us the story!"  
Chase climbed onto Diego's back as Tally did the same with Shira.

"Well..." Shira said as they went on with the story.

...

"Hello why don't I have the bride yet huh?" Sid said as he walked past the sabers.

Diego said while Chase was pulling his lips, "Cause you're talking into a twig."

Just then a hedgehog was talking into one with his mom.

"This world is getting weirder and weirder," Gavin said sitting beside a buffalo.

...

Peaches was pacing under the canopy saying, "I don't know what I am going to do?"

"Peaches don't worry everyone gets nervous!" Ellie giggled as Manny asked what was going on.

"It's not that...I can't go not with everything you've got going on," Peaches said.

"Hey fuzzball it's okay we can handle this just go have fun...you've gotta let go if not you're just going to be wondering what's around the corner trust us, we'll be fine." Manny said.

"Aww dad," Peaches sniffed as Chase and Talon ran through the canopy while Roger trying to catch them.

Peaches thought and made her decision as she said," Alright, let's go."

Just then the music changed while Peaches was walking down the aisle with her parents in tow who were also holding the two cubs in their trunks.

Crash was throwing lily petals in the air while Talon was trying to eat them.

Once Peaches was at the altar she said, "I can't do it Julian." 

*Gasps*

"What?" Julian stuttered.

"Damn it I meant leave to go see the world," Peaches said facepalming her head.

"Phew me neither," Julian said as everyone was taken back.

The little hyrax pronounced them husband and wife as everyone cheered.

Sid looked down until he spotted a pink and tan sloth as he said, "BROOKE!"

"SID!" Brooke cheered as they ran toward each other.

"Well I guess everyone has had their happy ending," Shira said as Diego said, "No their happy beginnings."

"I think we're going to like it here," Gertie said until they heard...

"Where's me stinky boot soup!"

*Screams*

To Be Continued...


End file.
